My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Gallery
Equestrian magic Moon over the human world EG2.png|Wait, isn't this how the first movie began? Human world cafe exterior nighttime EG2.png|Hey, look, it's that diner that Elvis and Marilyn were seen in in that painting! Unnamed boy and girl arguing EG2.png|Some kids arguing and oblivious to an eerie green fog of sorts. Two unnamed teenage boys arguing EG2.png|Is it a typical thing to see kids argue in a café? Dazzlings sitting in the shadows EG2.png|Is that Berry Punch? Adagio's gem absorbing green mist EG2.png|You can see this necklace has a magic ruby pendant. What does it do? The Dazzlings vocalizing in the corner booth EG2.png|Those girls are wearing hoodies. An automatic indication of bad news. Aria Blaze removes her hood EG2.png|"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio." Aria Blaze "I need a meal" EG2.png|"I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal." Adagio "isn't the same as in Equestria" EG2.png|"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria." Adagio "only gain so much power here" EG2.png|"We can only gain so much power here." Aria "wish we'd never been banished" EG2.png|"Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" Adagio sarcastic "I love it here" EG2.png|"Really? I love it here!" Adagio Dazzle not amused EG2.png|(Not!) Sonata Dusk "I think this place is the worst" EG2.png|"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst." Aria "you're the worst, Sonata" EG2.png|"I think you're the worst, Sonata." Aria and Sonata not getting along EG2.png|Maybe these girls are a bit snobby. Adagio getting a headache EG2.png|I'm surrounded by idiots. Adagio Dazzle gritting her teeth EG2.png|Irritation. Adagio witnesses explosion of magic EG2.png|What was that? Adagio looking at magical explosion EG2.png|''Is that... it can't be!'' Adagio Dazzle runs out of the cafe EG2.png|Gotta have a closer look. Spiraling rainbow in the sky EG2.png|Already willing to bet that's Sunset being defeated from the first film. Adagio Dazzle in shock and awe EG2.png|Oh, my Celestia! It's... Rainbow energy ignites in the distance EG2.png|the Rainbow of Harmony. Adagio Dazzle's gem shimmers EG2.png|Adagio's gem shimmering. Adagio "did you feel that?" EG2.png|"Did you feel that?!" Adagio Dazzle's sinister grin EG2.png|Have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of this face. Adagio "do you know what that is?" EG2.png|"Do you know what that is?" Aria and Sonata don't have a clue EG2.png|"???" Adagio "it's Equestrian magic!" EG2.png|"It's Equestrian magic!" Aria "this world doesn't have Equestrian magic" EG2.png|"But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic." Aria Blaze listening to Adagio EG2.png|"It does now." Adagio "everyone in this pathetic world" EG2.png|"And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!" The Dazzlings begin to scheme EG2.png|Ever notice that every time Adagio walks, her hips don't lie? Opening credits/Rainbow Rocks Dazzling jewel shining EG2.png Crystal Mirror opening credits EG2.png Hasbro Studios logo over bass drum.png Abstract Pinkie Pie clapping her hands EG2.png Abstract Pinkie Pie clapping her hands at drumset EG2.png Abstract Rainbow Dash plugging in her guitar EG2.png Pony amplifier opening credits EG2.png Abstract Pinkie Pie hand twirling drumstick EG2.png Abstract Twilight pointing upwards EG2.png Abstract hand playing rainbow-colored guitar neck EG2.png Abstract Rainbow Dash with pick in air EG2.png Rainbow going through abstract Rarity and Applejack EG2.png Rainbow passing through abstract Twilight and Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow passing through abstract Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash EG2.png Abstract Twilight between Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Abstract Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Abstract Fluttershy EG2.png Abstract version of Applejack opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Rarity opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Pinkie Pie opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Rainbow Dash opening credits EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo EG2.png Rainbow Rocks final logo opening credits EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's struggles Students approaching Canterlot High School EG2.png|It's another beautiful day at Canterlot High. Students walking through CHS hallway EG2.png CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png|Everybody's preparing to decorate the hall. CHS students painting posters EG2.png|Students, working together on a sign. CHS students painting posters 2 EG2.png Apple Bloom painting a poster EG2.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders Sign Painters! YAY!!! Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo painting a poster EG2.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. (Also, what's up with Sweetie's nose?) Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png|Sunset, you really ought to know better than to take someone else's paintbrush. Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png|"Want some help?" The Crusaders don't want Sunset's help EG2.png|"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Sunset Shimmer feeling rejected EG2.png|"Oh. Okay." Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png|"Sunset Shimmer!" Pinkie Pie and friends call Sunset over EG2.png|"Over here!" Sunset smiling at her new friends EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|Guess Thomas Wolfe was right: You can't go home again. Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png|A shot of Silver Spoon with Diamond Tiara. Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|"I had no idea the whole school would be here." Pinkie and Rarity show off Mane Event poster EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity proud of their poster EG2.png|"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Pinkie Pie "it smells like cake" EG2.png|"And it smells like cake!" Fluttershy "it does?" EG2.png|"It does?" Fluttershy sniffing the poster EG2.png Pinkie shoves poster in Fluttershy's face EG2.png|That was kinda uncalled for. Fluttershy covered in frosting and glitter EG2.png|"I used frosting instead of paste!" Applejack "you've got a little something" EG2.png|"Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh... " Fluttershy rubbing her face EG2.png|How could Flutters not interpret AJ pointing her nose as the area where she got something? Fluttershy "did I get it?" EG2.png|"Did I get it?" Applejack "not exactly" EG2.png|"Heh, not exactly." Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at principals EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Canterlot High students cheering EG2.png Canterlot High students cheering 2 EG2.png Trixie and her friends cheering EG2.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Canterlot High students glaring at Sunset EG2.png Trixie and friends glaring at Sunset EG2.png|Why are you mad at her, Trixie? Is it because Sunset chose Snips and Snails to be her minions instead of yours? Canterlot High students glaring at Sunset 2 EG2.png Sunset hiding her face in shame EG2.png Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|Poor Sunset. Better Than Ever Outside the CHS band room EG2.png|This is the doorway to the rehearsal room. Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png|"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." Fluttershy "you were pretty bad" EG2.png|"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png|"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Pinkie Pie popping into frame (new version) EG2.png|Say, is that the same grand piano that Rarity and the Diamond Dog boys hauled in in "Player Piano"? Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png|Brains... It's the other white meat. Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' (new version) EG2.png|Leave it to Pinkie Pie to overdo it with the bad memories. Pinkie and Sunset look toward Rarity EG2.png|Fancy pose, huh? Rarity "we've forgiven you" EG2.png|"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos." Applejack tuning her bass guitar EG2.png|Getting ready for rehearsal. Pinkie Pie clacking her drum sticks EG2.png|Count us off, The Ugly One—I mean Pinkie Pie! Rainbow and Fluttershy start singing Better Than Ever EG2.png The Rainbooms' Better Than Ever rehearsal EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing "the future's looking up" EG2.png Pinkie plays drums during Better Than Ever EG2.png Rarity plays keytar during Better Than Ever EG2.png CHS students walking cheerfully EG2.png Unnamed male students hanging Mane Event poster EG2.png Unnamed male students fist-bump EG2.png CHS students socialize in the cafeteria EG2.png Better Than Ever group shot EG2.png Applejack grows a ponytail EG2.png|AJ ponies up again. Applejack sprouting pony ears EG2.png Pinkie sprouts pony ears during Better Than Ever EG2.png|Pinkie ponies up again. Pinkie sprouts ponytail during Better Than Ever EG2.png|The "tail" is nearly finished Rarity sprouts pony ears during Better Than Ever EG2.png|Rarity ponies up again. Rainbow sprouts wings during Better Than Ever EG2.png|Dash ponies up again. Fluttershy sprouts pony ears and wings EG2.png|Fluttershy ponies up again. Rainbooms ponified during Better Than Ever EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png|Trixie's looking pretty crafty here. Big McIntosh in photograph EG2.png|Big Mac... Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png|...joined by the Crusaders... Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png|...and Snips and Snails. Trixie photobomb EG2.png|Only the Great and Powerful Trixie can do an epic photobomb! Dash and Fluttershy sing next to Sunset EG2.png Applejack singing "it left us on our own" EG2.png Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png|Pinkie's about to sing her solo. Happiness thrives at Canterlot High EG2.png Male students laughing together EG2.png Rainbow and AJ singing Better Than Ever EG2.png Sunset Shimmer digs the beat EG2.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing Better Than Ever EG2.png Ponified Rainbooms sing in the band room EG2.png Sunset snapping and tapping her feet EG2.png Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|She looks really cute here. Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack singing EG2.png Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Pinkie Pie's Better Than Ever drum finish EG2.png Rainbooms' Better Than Ever big finish EG2.png Rainbooms' pony features vanish EG2.png Sunset applauds for the Rainbooms EG2.png|Wow, approval from Sunset Shimmer on something not diabolical. That's a first. Rarity "still can't believe that happens" EG2.png|Rarity talks about the elephant in the room. (And by elephant, I mean pony.) Rarity thinks about new accessories EG2.png|"Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories!" Rarity "something that looks good in a longer ponytail" EG2.png|"Something that looks good in a longer ponytail." Rarity thinking about clip-on earrings EG2.png|"Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." Applejack wonders about the transformation EG2.png|"I just wonder why it happens." (Honest AJ is speaking on behalf of the viewers at this point.) Rainbow Dash "who cares why it happens?" EG2.png|"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rarity "YOUR band?" EG2.png|"Ugh! Your band?" Rainbow Dash "it was my idea" EG2.png|"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase." Rainbow Dash "I'm the lead singer and guitarist" EG2.png|"Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist." (No matter what universe, Dashie always seems to be conceited.) (Also, notice Pinkie wearing a cymbal on her head like a hat.) Rainbooms hear a knock at the door EG2.png|Who could that be? Flash Sentry enters the band room EG2.png|Oh...him. Rainbow criticizes her friends' performances EG2.png|"Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work." Rainbow "they'll get it together in time" EG2.png|"They'll get it together in time for the showcase." Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ displeased by Rainbow's words EG2.png|Typical Rainbow Dash, always thinking she's right and everyone else is wrong. Flash Sentry asks about Twilight Sparkle EG2.png|"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh...out of town might come? It being a special charity event and all." Rainbow and Applejack have their doubts EG2.png|"Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight is gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon." Flash Sentry acting awkward EG2.png|"Oh, yeah. Okay." Flash Sentry "just thought I'd ask" EG2.png|"I just, you know, thought I'd ask." Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png|"Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." Flash Sentry backs up into a wall EG2.png|Looks like Flash still has that bad habit of bumping into things. Flash Sentry blushes while leaving the room EG2.png|Call me! Rarity calls Flash a "smitten kitten" EG2.png|"Someone is quite the smitten kitten." Rarity apologizes to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|"Oh, sorry." Rarity "you and Flash used to be an item" EG2.png|"I always forget you and Flash used to be an item." Sunset "Flash is a great guy and all" EG2.png|"It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular." Sunset Shimmer disgusted with herself EG2.png|'Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?" Main 5 confirming Sunset's question EG2.png|Um...when you say "awful", do you mean "so diabolical that you stole a crown from Equestria and tried to force everyone to love you"? Then yes, you were. Pinkie Pie 'Yep' EG2.png|"Yep!" Applejack puts arm around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|"But the important thing is you've turned yourself around." Sunset Shimmer unsure of herself EG2.png|"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." CHS public address system EG2.png|"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer." Sunset leaving the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the new her EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the old her EG2.png Rainbow Dash addresses her bandmates EG2.png|Dashie addresses her bandmates. Rainbow suggests Awesome As I Want to Be EG2.png|"What do you say we do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'?" (Wonder what genius came up with that title?) Fluttershy wants to sing her song EG2.png|"Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" Rainbow Dash "we'll get to it" EG2.png|"We'll get to it." Fluttershy feeling rejected EG2.png Differing trailer shots Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' EG2.png|Same shot; but Rainbow Dash isn't seen here. Pinkie Pie popping into frame EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' EG2.png The new girls Sunset welcomes the new students EG2.png|"Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?" The Dazzlings stand in the shadows EG2.png|Standing in an ominous light. That is surely no indication of evil, right? The Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High EG2.png|"We are." Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png The Dazzlings sense something "magical" EG2.png|"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something...magical about this place." Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png The Dazzlings see Sunset run off EG2.png Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png|"Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Adagio Dazzle getting an idea EG2.png|"A musical showcase?" The Dazzlings give each other sly looks EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "Principal Celestia would let you sign up" EG2.png|"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Aria Blaze "we have been known to sing" EG2.png|"We have been known to sing from time to time." Sonata Dusk "we sing, like, all the time" EG2.png|"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata Dusk being indiscreet EG2.png|Sonata being indiscreet. Adagio motions for Sonata to stop talking EG2.png|Ix-nay! Sonata oblivious "what did I say?" EG2.png|"Wha-What did I say?" Adagio Dazzle "great way to meet other students" EG2.png|"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Sonata Dusk "I meant to say" EG2.png|"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." (Reverse psychology. Always works.) Sonata giddy and Aria annoyed EG2.png|"And what you would have said if you weren't the worst." Sonata and Aria arguing EG2.png|"You are!" Adagio Dazzle "you'll have to excuse them" EG2.png|"You'll have to excuse them." Adagio calls Sonata and Aria idiots EG2.png|"They're idiots." The Dazzlings try to appear innocent EG2.png Sunset Shimmer thoroughly confused EG2.png|O.........kaaaaaaay. Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Adagio palming her jewel EG2.png|Ooh, purty joolry! Aria and Sonata's pendants EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png Adagio grabs Sunset by the wrist EG2.png|Hey, lay off the neckwear! Adagio Dazzle apologetic EG2.png|"Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us." Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png|"We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." Sonata Dusk left behind EG2.png|Hey, stupid, aren't you supposed to be going somewhere? Sonata Dusk pulled by the arm EG2.png|Sonata getting the ol' vaudevillian hook. Sunset Shimmer's growing suspicions EG2.png|Think think think think think. Tour aftermath Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png|Vinyl and Octavia together (in a way) at last! Applejack eating lunch EG2.png|Apple juice, apple brown betty, and an apple. There's probably some sort of theme going on here with AJ's lunch. Applejack "how was the tour?" EG2.png|"So how was the tour?" Sunset Shimmer talks about the Dazzlings EG2.png|"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were..." Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png|"There was something off about them." Pinkie Pie hair beard EG2.png|Pinkie the Bearded Lady. Pinkie Pie using carrots as fangs EG2.png|.booj ag oog ooG .surlaw eht saw eikniP .surlaw eht t'nsaw luaP Rainbow Dash "just let her tell us" EG2.png|Pinkie Pie - there is a little something stuck in your teeth. Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png|She looks like Discord. Sunset explains to AJ and Rarity EG2.png|Sunset looks genuinely worried. Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png|Sunset's second derp. Battle The Dazzlings enter the cafeteria EG2.png|Enter the Dazzlings. Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png|What in Equestria? Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Those new girls can be clearly seen from that table. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Even the Crusaders look interested. Photo Finish looks at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Vat magicks is dis? Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png|More students look oblivious. Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png|What's wrong, Octy? Sirens got your tongue? The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png|Hey, Adagio, Jem called, she wants her hair back. Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png|Strummin' my pain with her fingers... Flash Sentry looks at Sonata Dusk EG2.png|His guitar got touched...what!? Adagio singing and stroking student's hair EG2.png|I guess they've never heard of the concept of "Keep your hands to yourself." The Dazzlings stand back to back EG2.png|Spin, spin, spin. The Dazzlings' jewels start to shine EG2.png|What's with the glowing effects? Red flame in unnamed boy's eye EG2.png Adagio Dazzle standing next to unnamed boy EG2.png|Loser or Adagio strokes unnamed boy's chin EG2.png|a fighter? Unnamed boy in deep thought EG2.png|Something worth pondering over? Adagio and the Dazzlings singing EG2.png Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk singing together EG2.png|"We don't have to be one and the same thing." #irony Adagio Dazzle singing close-up EG2.png Male students looking distrustful EG2.png|''Hmm?'' The Dazzlings give a thumbs down EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png|Hope none of you shippers are getting any ideas. Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png|Big deal, the Mane Six can stand on tables without anyone lifting them. Adagio mesmerizing boy in sunglasses EG2.png|You know that Adagio is bad news when she has literal spikes in her heels. Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "proving you're the best" EG2.png Adagio and Dazzlings about to sing chorus EG2.png Sonata Dusk shouting "battle!" EG2.png Aria Blaze pointing at unnamed boy EG2.png|You want to win it! Adagio Dazzle singing "let's have a battle!" EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png Sonata Dusk sings "let's have a battle!" EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png|Aria seems to be causing a rift between the Crusaders and Snips and Snails. Sonata Dusk singing alone EG2.png Sonata and Aria sing together EG2.png The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Unnamed girl 1 "I can beat you!" EG2.png|"I can beat you!" The Dazzlings sowing discord EG2.png|Battle! Unnamed girl 2 "ha! you wish!" EG2.png|"Ha! You wish!" The Dazzlings sowing more discord EG2.png|Battle! Trixie "I so want this!" EG2.png|"I so want this!" Adagio Dazzle's eyes glow green EG2.png|Battle! Where have we seen this before? Unnamed boy "not if I get it first!" EG2.png|"Not if I get it first!" Dazzlings and students sing together EG2.png Adagio appearing to have six arms EG2.png|Insert Vishnu joke here. Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png|Flash Drive vs. the Eco-Kids. Trixie agitated on blue background EG2.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie is always up for some competition. Unnamed boy agitated on orange background EG2.png Snips agitated on yellow background EG2.png|Snips agitated. Octavia agitated on blue background EG2.png|First time Octy is seen speaking/singing. Unnamed girl agitated on blue background EG2.png Unnamed boy agitated on green background EG2.png Diamond Tiara agitated on red background EG2.png|Now we've got both of her versions singing! Not a solo maybe, but none the less. Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png|Oh, my...! Sunset Shimmer getting suspicious EG2.png|Déjà vu, Sunset? Aria Blaze singing song's climax EG2.png|There's something mystical... Sonata Dusk singing song's climax EG2.png|...about these girls'... Adagio Dazzle singing song's climax EG2.png|...necklaces. Battle of the Bands song big finish EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png|Is the green smoke the EQG equivalent of Changeling magic? Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png|"Oh, they're that kind of off!" Differing sneak peek shots Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png|Just go about your usual, girls. Aria Blaze passing by other students EG2.png Flame in unnamed boy's eyes EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Writing a message to Twilight Principal Celestia peering through blinds EG2.png|Shifty Celestia. Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png|Looks as if Celestia and Luna are also under the spell. CHS statue EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Fluttershy with ladybug EG2.png|"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia..." Fluttershy "and Vice Principal Luna too" EG2.png|"...and Vice Principal Luna, too." Rainbow Dash "They've gotten to everybody" EG2.png|"They've gotten to every''body!" Pinkie Pie on top of CHS statue EG2.png|"Not ''every''body!" Pinkie Pie over Applejack and Sunset EG2.png|Same old Pinkie Pie. Applejack "Pinkie Pie's right" EG2.png|"Pinkie Pie's right." Applejack "We were there..." EG2.png|"We were there when the Dazzlings were singin'..." Applejack with her hands on her hips EG2.png|"...and we weren't affected." Applejack "we were protected somehow" EG2.png|"It was like we were protected somehow." Rainbow Dash with soccer ball on her head EG2.png|"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before..." Rainbow Dash "totally whooped its sorry butt" EG2.png|"...and totally whooped its sorry butt!" Rainbow Dash "No offense" EG2.png|"Uh, no offense." Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png|"None taken. Again." Fluttershy lets ladybug fly away home EG2.png|Ladybug, ladybug, Fly away home. Your house is on fire, Your children are gone. (Why doesn't that last part ever rhyme or make sense?) Fluttershy "It only comes out when we play music".png|"There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music." Ladybug closeup EG2.png|"I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt" CHS overhead camera shot EG2.png Rarity checks her nail polish EG2.png|"If only we could get a message to Twilight." Rarity polishing her nails EG2.png|"Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell..." Rarity "the Dazzlings have cast..." EG2.png|"...the Dazzlings have cast on our friends." Rainbow Dash "well that's not gonna happen" EG2.png|"Well, that's not gonna happen." Rainbow Dash "the portal's closed" EG2.png|"The portal's closed." Rarity gasps at soccer ball coming toward her EG2.png Soccer ball hits portal EG2.png|Heads up! Rarity sees spilt nail polish on her arm EG2.png Rarity dramatic reaction to spilt nail polish EG2.png|Rarity, always the drama queen. Rainbow Dash "they don't have cell phones" EG2.png|"And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from." Sunset ponders EG2.png|Hmmmm.... Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png|Thinking, thinking, thinking... Sunset epiphany EG2.png|Aha! Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png|"I may have an idea..." Sunset Shimmer "how we can get in touch with Twilight" EG2.png|"...how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!" Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png|Is Sunset trying to open the Chamber of Secrets? Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png|"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book in Princess Celestia's library." Sunset "I get a message to her" EG2.png|"I get a message to her, then she could get a message to Twilight." Sunset Shimmer writes in the book EG2.png|Good thing she isn't writing to Tom Riddle. Mirror portal tunnel effect EG2.png Meanwhile, back in Equestria... Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png|A beautiful day in Ponyville. Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png|There goes our little muffin queen. Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle EG2.png|Let's see what our favorite six ponies are up to. Delivery pony coming down the hallway EG2.png Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png|AJ and Flutters doing the hard labor while Spike is just being lazy. Rarity polishing her throne EG2.png|Of course, one simply must not be ''too clean. Pinkie blows a balloon while Rarity looks curiously EG2.png|What's wrong, Rarity? Pinkie blowing up a balloon should be nothing new to you. Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Delivery pony "Excuse me, Princess" EG2.png|"Excuse me, Princess." Delivery Pony "Where do you want all these books" EG2.png|"Where do you want all these books?" Twilight "The library" EG2.png|"The library." Twilight pointing in the direction of the library EG2.png|Pinkie, pretty sure your throne has three balloons on it, not apples. Delivery pony "Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'" EG2.png|"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?" Book glowing and vibrating.png|They may not have cell phones in Equestria, but books seem to somehow act like them. Twilight looks curiously EG2.png|What do you mean by "glowing and vibrating"? Book with Celestia's cutie mark on top of book pile EG2.png Twilight levitates the book toward her EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Twilight opens the books EG2.png Fluttershy "What is it, Twilight?" EG2.png|"What is it, Twilight?" Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png|"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia..." Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png|"...from my friends at Canterlot High." Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png|"How is that even possible?" Twilight "I have no idea" EG2.png|"I have no idea, but..." Twilight surprised expression EG2.png|"...it sounds like they need my help." Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png|"I don't think I like this story very much." Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png|Whoa, since when did Twilight made something this technologically advanced since that crazy contraption from "Feeling Pinkie Keen". Through the mirror again Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png|Looks like we got the gang back together! Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png|"TWILIGHT!" Twilight returns to Canterlot High EG2.png|It's good to be back! Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png|Interesting that Sunset isn't quick to join this hug. Catching up Spike imitating fanfare EG2.png|"Doo-doo-doo-doo!" I have no hair! Spike shouting "the Princess of Friendship!" EG2.png|"The Princess of Friendship!" Rarity panics at Twilight EG2.png|"A castle?! You have your own castle?!" Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png|HADOUKEN! Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png Pinkie Pie with a soda cup EG2.png|Soda-licious. Friendship is magic? Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png|Twilight, stop talking to Lover Boy and look over here! Rainbow Dash looking clueless EG2.png|Kiss later, we got trouble! The Dazzlings looking sinister EG2.png|Is Adagio planning on releasing the hounds? Excellent. The Dazzlings looking surprised EG2.png|"There isn't gonna be a battle of the bands!" Twilight holding Rainbow Dash's hand EG2.png|"Alright, girls, let's do this!" Spike whispering to Twilight EG2.png|"You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole 'magic of friendship' thing now." CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png|First appearances of the human versions of Lyra, Sweetie Drops (not pictured), Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blurr. Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png|That is why we have NO FEAR! Slumber party Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie EG2.png|Lemme take another selfie. Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png|Spike photobomb! Rarity glaring at Spike EG2.png|Spike, you ruined our selfie! Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Who? Me? Pinkie with slice of pizza in her mouth EG2.png|It's Pinkie Pie with pizza pie! Midnight snack Moonlight window at Pinkie's EG2.png Twilight wakes in the middle of the night EG2.png|Can't sleep. Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png|"I'm a ninja, I'm a pajama ninja..." Twilight nearly trips over EG2.png|Still not used to walking on two legs, eh, Twily? Twilight grabs her notebook EG2.png Twilight writing lyrics in the kitchen EG2.png Twilight writing with pen in her mouth EG2.png|I can get better hoofwriting if I write this way. Twilight "that's not gonna work" EG2.png|"No, that's not gonna work." Twilight rubbing her eyes EG2.png Twilight scared EG2.png|Busted! Sunset standing in the kitchen doorway EG2.png|"Hey, Twilight. You're up late." Twilight looking at the notebook EG2.png|"Just looking over the counter-spell." Twilight quickly hides her notes EG2.png|"We only get one shot at this." Twilight "it has to be perfect" EG2.png|"It has to be perfect." Sunset "we really are lucky you're here" EG2.png|"We really are lucky you're here." Twilight "what everyone keeps telling me" EG2.png|"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Sunset "who could possibly need this much" EG2.png|"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Dozens of cans of whipped cream EG2.png|Pinkie Pie, that's who! Sunset looking at the whipped cream again EG2.png|"Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems..." Twilight distressed by Sunset's words EG2.png|Oh, well. Goodbye, slender figure. Sunset distressed by her own words EG2.png|"...instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." Twilight's beautiful art EG2.png|"Just because everyone expects something from you..." Twilight "doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen" EG2.png|"...doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Sunset "doesn't stop them from expecting it" EG2.png|"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Twilight "the last thing you want to do is" EG2.png|"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..." Twilight and Sunset "let everybody down" EG2.png|"...let everybody down." Twilight and Sunset look at each other EG2.png|Kindred spirits. Twilight giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png Sunset giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png Sunset notices Maud EG2.png|Maud sneak attack. Sunset Shimmer freaks out EG2.png|WAAAAHHH! Maud "Boulder was hungry" EG2.png|"Boulder was hungry." Maud feeding crackers to Boulder EG2.png Rehearsal at Sweet Apple Acres Rarity in fancy band outfit EG2.png|What is this, Sgt. Rarity's Lovely Diamonds Club Band? Applejack saying something EG2.png Battle of the Bands: Round 1 Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png|If you look to the left of the screen, you can see Bulk Biceps. Rappers Snips and Snails EG2.png|Snips and Snails indahouse, yo! The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png|When Snips and Snails drop the mike, they really drop the mike. The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png|Where's Rarity? Rarity showing her band outfit EG2.png|Show off. Shake Your Tail Sunset holding Spike EG2.png|Spike, I have a feeling we're not in Equestria anymore. Rarity's hand playing keytar EG2.png Rainbow Dash guitar closeup EG2.png Pinkie Pie's drum cannon EG2.png|Looks like human Pinkie Pie finally got her own party cannon! Fluttershy in the spotlight EG2.png|Oh, no. It's "Filli Vanilli" all over again. Rainbooms bass drum EG2.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png|What is it about Sunset's preference for dark corridors? Under Our Spell/Battle Montage Dazzlings beginning Under Our Spell EG2.jpg Dazzlings singing Under Our Spell EG2.jpg Dazzlings' Under Our Spell choreography.jpg Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png|What is it that Flash has against those hippies? Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png|And the Eco-Kids are outta here! Applejack vs Octavia EG2.png|It's bass vs. cello! Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png|Oh, come on, Rainbow. Octavia couldn't have been that bad...could she? Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.jpg Trixie and the Illusions performing EG2.png|What happened to your $12,000 double-necked guitar, Trix? CMC eighties costumes EG2.png|Those costumes...Alice Cooper would be so proud... The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png|This movie has gone a lot more epic. The semi-finals/Awesome As I Wanna Be Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie in her trademark hat and cape. Pinkie Pie wild drum solo EG2.png Rainbow Dash rockin EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png|Rainbow rocks the stage! Rainbow Dash playing guitar at an angle EG2.png Sunset pouncing on Rainbow EG2.png|WATCH OUT, RAINBOW DASH! The Final Round Spike and DJ Pon-3 to the Rescue Pinkie Pie cheerful EG2.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike EG2.png|D'awww. Applejack "we've still got the magic" EG2.png|"Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Welcome to the Show/Rainbooms Battle The Dazzlings on stage EG2.png|This can mean they are transforming!!! The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Rainbow Dash in Mane Event attire EG2.png Energy swirls around Mane Event Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow Dash transformation EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png|Wonder why DJ Pon-3 isn't ponying up. She must've fallen asleep. Adagio's magic overloads EG2.png Adagio's siren projection appears EG2.png Dazzlings Sirens.jpeg Rarity close up playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity attacking the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' defeat Sunset Shimmer's warm smile EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|Whoa, so much hugging in this movie. Letter to Princess Twilight Ending credits/Shine Like Rainbows Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png Pinkie Pie "one" EG2.png|One! Pinkie Pie "two" EG2.png|Two! Pinkie Pie "three" EG2.png|Three! Pinkie Pie "four" EG2.png|FOUR! Epilogue Miscellaneous Promotional material Posters My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg Music video Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 overhead shot.png|"Time to Come Together (Rainbow Rocks Remix)" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Twilight Sparkle sings with friends by her side Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Fluttershy's so sweet and rainbowfied Applejack Rainbow Rocks music video.png|No one rocks out like Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Pinkie Pie on drums has quite the knack Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rainbow Dash in the band is supafly Rarity Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rarity's a rock star rainbowfied Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 lineup.png|Why does Twilight have Rainbow's wings and Rainbow have Fluttershy's wings and Flutters have....green wings? Rainbow Rocks music video Twilight and Pinkie high-five.png Artwork Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Twilight and a collar-less puppy Spike in promo art. Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|AJ in promo art. Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Fluttershy and Angel Bunny in promo art. Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Pinkie in promo art. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Rainbow in promo art. Rarity Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Rarity in promo art. Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Sunset in promo art. Trixie EG2 promotional art.png|Trixie in promotional artwork Trixie Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png DJ Pon-3 EG2 promotional art.png|DJ Pon-3 in promotional artwork DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Adagio Dazzle EG2 promotional art.png|Adagio Dazzle in promotional artwork Adagio Dazzle Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Sonata Dusk Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Merchandise My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Singing doll back cover of package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png|Notice how she has Fluttershy's card? Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll back cover of package.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing skirt doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks stage.png|Time to rock! Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png|Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and pony set.png|Rainbow Rocks Rarity with pony set Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.jpg Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.jpg Trixie Lulamoon Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing dress doll.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Rockin' Convertible.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Rockin' Convertible package.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Octavia Melody Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.jpg Adagio Dazzle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Adagio Dazzle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks dolls.png Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Time to Shine doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Fashion Doll Sapphire Shores back of packaging.jpg Other Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries